


Not Just A Dream

by TheSignsOfJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Dirty Talk, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Smut, John Watson Talks Dirty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSignsOfJohnlock/pseuds/TheSignsOfJohnlock
Summary: It's the morning after their 10th anniversary. They wake up naked in bed and smut ensues ;)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92
Collections: Johnlock Anniversary - January 29th





	Not Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fic ever. After years of lurking in the fandom I've finally gathered the courage to write and post a fic. So I apologise for any and all mistakes. Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Not beta'd or britpicked.

It was the morning after their 10th anniversary. 10 years of their friendship and togetherness. It still boggled Sherlock's mind to think that John was with him. That _wonderful, kind_ John chose _him_ of all the people in the world to love and care for. 

It felt like a dream, a dream he might wake up from any moment now. But it was all true. And here he was, with his John lying next to him, spooning him from behind.

They'd gone to Angelo's last night to celebrate their anniversary. To relive some of the moments from the night of their first case together. But of course there wasn't a case this time. So they had proper dinner. Sherlock deduced other patrons and John showered him with sweet praises. Called him _brilliant_ and _beautiful_. 

By the time they got home Sherlock was feeling positively giddy with John's attention. So when they got through the door to their flat and John pounced on him, he immediately melted into his arms. John took matters into his own hands and practically manhandled him to their bedroom. There John kissed him senseless and finally took him to bed.

Sherlock is feeling hot all of a sudden, thinking about it all. How John slowly took off his clothes and kissed him all over, cherishing every new area of flesh revealed, singing sweet praises into his skin. John had prepped him with utmost care so as not to hurt him. And when he finally entered Sherlock. God! He'd never felt that way before John. Oh how he wants to feel that way again! Feel John's cock inside him, giving him the most _bewildering_ pleasure.

He starts to roll his hips in little movements, arousing John's cock nestled between them on his arse. This rouses John up from his sleep. He groans and immediately grabs Sherlock's hips to stilt his movements. This causes Sherlock to let out a whine. A flush creeps up his chest and colours his face. But the detective is too far gone already to feel embarrassed about any of that. " _Please_ , John" he whispers wantonly.

It takes a second for John to realize what Sherlock is asking for. But once he does, "Want me to fuck you again, Sherlock? Can't get enough of my cock, can you?" He growls. "Tell me, Sherlock"

Sherlock moans and writhes trying to roll his hips on John's cock, but to no avail. John's grip on him is tight and his strength seems to spur Sherlock on even more. "Please, John. I want it. Want it so bad. Please" he all but cries out.

John takes pity on him and dips a finger into his hole to find it still wet with his own come from last night. It makes him go crazy. Without thinking anything he dips two more fingers and starts pumping into Sherlock's hole. "God! You're still so wet and pliant. For _me_ "

"Yes! John. For you. Only you." He starts to move his hips in rhythm with John's fingers pumping in and out of his hole. Trying to get his fingers to touch that bundle of nerves inside of him. But John is careful to avoid it for the moment, relishing in the feel of Sherlock around his fingers.

"Look at you. So eager to be fucked. Trying to ride my fingers" John coos into his ears. "Do you want that? You wanna ride my cock, Sherlock?"

At that, Sherlock let out a loud moan - almost painful - loud enough to wake Mrs. Hudson if she weren't into herbal soothers. " _Fuck_. Yes, John. Please" he looks debauched already. John knew he had to get inside Sherlock right now. His genius lover losing his mind and _begging_ to be fucked was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen. He couldn't take it much longer. 

So he pulled his fingers out of Sherlock's prepped hole leaving him gaping, which pulled another loud moan from his lover, and quickly arranged himself leaning back on the headboard. He then helped Sherlock get on his lap. John doesn't get inside him tho. He wants Sherlock to go at his own pace and take his pleasure from John. So instead he strokes his lover's thighs with both his hands, feeling them quiver around him then settles them on Sherlock's hips.

Sherlock for his part takes the hint, albeit a bit late. He's delirious with arousal and eager to please John as well as himself. So he braces one hand on John's chest and uses the other to guide John's cock into his arsehole. John's grip on his hips get tighter. But Sherlock takes his sweet time sliding down his cock, letting out a high keen. Once he gets to the base, he takes a few moments to adjust to the stretch. He then braces both his hands on John's chest and starts moving. It's slow at first. But once comfortable, Sherlock picks up the pace and soon he's bouncing up and down John's cock whining and moaning out his pleasure. “ _Oh! JOHN!_ ” John for his part is frozen in his place, transfixed by the view. Sherlock - bouncing - using his cock for pleasure, head thrown back, making loud almost pornographic noises. It all makes him go wild. His grip tightens on Sherlock's hips even more and he starts fucking up into him aiming for his prostate. " _Fuck_ Sherlock. Look at you. You look _gorgeous_ , love." That seems to be enough to push Sherlock over the edge. He screams John's name and paints John's chest with white ropes of come, cock untouched. That throws John over the edge as well. With Sherlock's hole clamping down on his cock, John comes into him once again, adding to the mess already there.

It's all white and silent for a while.

Sherlock falls onto John's chest and nuzzles in the crook of his neck, John's cock slipping out of him. He wraps his hands around his genius detective and plants a kiss into his curls. "That was amazing Sherlock"

Sherlock mumbles something into his neck in return but it comes out like a jumble of words. So John asks him to speak more clearly. He huffs, "I said, when do we do it again?"

John starts laughing at that. "Jesus Sherlock. Give me some time to recover at least. I'm not 25 anymore"

"You're fine. Your refractory period isn't that long. In fact, I think we should start with the foreplay _right now_ "

"Sherlock, no. I'm bloody hungry and badly in need of a shower. We both are. Now get up" With that John shoves Sherlock off him and hops into the loo.

Sherlock follows him in with a mischievous grin on his face.

;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Please leave a comment if you liked it. Constructive criticisms are also welcome.  
> English isn't my first language. So please let me know if I've made any mistakes or if there's any way for me to improve my writing <3


End file.
